1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to arrangements for connecting thin-walled bodies together. In particular, the invention relates to an improved system for connecting adjacent edge areas of thin-walled bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to connect thin-walled bodies together by providing holes in adjacent edge areas thereof and using fasteners in the form of screws or rivets. However, the formation of holes in the edge areas and the assembly of connectors, such as screws or the like, require considerable manufacturing outlay and effort. Moreover, difficulties are often encountered when screws or the like are used to secure together thin-walled bodies in the form of narrow or high housings.